1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein is directed to a suspended ceiling system and, more particularly, to a support structure for a module in a suspended ceiling system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,398 is directed to a support bracket 32 which rests upon a main runner member and supports a light fixture in position in a suspended ceiling system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,789 is directed to a support bar 8 which is mounted on the main runner structure of a suspended ceiling system. The support bar will support the light fixture and ceiling elements in a suspended ceiling system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,313 is directed to a further example of a support bar which is utilized to support light fixtures and ceiling boards in a vaulted-type suspended ceiling system.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,012 is directed to a conventional main runner grid system such as is commonly used in conventional suspended ceiling systems.